Cheeko Sands
Cheeko Sands is one of the villages the hunter travels to in Monster Hunter 4. It is an isolated island located off the coast of the Primal Forest, with a mild climate and rich vegetation all year round. This secluded paradise rarely gets any visitors, and is only inhabited by the Lynian, and an old Wyverian lady named "Cat Granny," who serves as the mayor of this small community. Due to the strong current and tides around the island, many things are washed up on its beaches - even large galleons (one of which can be seen behind the local shops). The Felyne residents take advantage of this, and collect any useful debris to build and expand Cheeko Sands. Sunsnug Isle A nearby isle (which can be seen from the main island, near the marooned galleon), called Sunsnug Isle serves as a meeting hall for the Felyne hunters who take quests to repel local monsters. A female Felyne, dubbed as "The Manager," takes care of business here and look after the Felyne hunters. Sunsnug Isle offers various activities, including a training facility (just like inside the hunter's hut), a relaxing place for non-active Palicoes (which can be seen playing behind the guild tents, or floating about in the sea), a Casting Machine, and a Meownster Hunter quest post. Casting Machine The Casting Machine becomes available after the hunter completes a certain quest. The hunter can use their "Caravan Points" (which are accumulated through quests and such) to hire up to five of their Palicoes to catch schools of fishes in the sea. Each Palico will have their own fishery skills, which indicate what type of fish or other aquatic ingredients the hunter may be able to get from each harpooning session. When a Palico flashes a "!" sign over its head it means that its skill is activated, and thus increases the likelihood of the player obtaining a Scrap that is unique to that Palico. Hire more than one Palico with the same fishery skill to net more of the same ingredient. After hiring the Palico for the Casting Machine, the player will take control of the Casting Machine and enter a mini-game; which involves having to aim a targeting reticule over schools of fish in the sea. There are always three schools that swim about in random directions, but will always cross paths with each other at some point. The player only has one chance per session to fire the Casting Machine, and if they manage to catch all three schools with a single net, that will yield the highest amount of reward. Apart from fishes and aquatic ingredients, the player can also catch a Plesioth and Green Plesioth to gain its body parts to craft armors and weapons. To catch a Plesioth, simply keep going to Sunsnug Isle until one appears near the Casting Machine, then hire the Palicoes and mount the machine to cast a net on it, like you would the schools of fish. However, the Plesioth swims really fast, so observe its movement and cast the net early in its path. Meownster Hunter Quests Main Article: 'Meownster Hunter'' The Meownster Hunter Quests involve sending the player's team of five non-active Palicoes to hunt monsters for Scraps. These Scraps can be used to make equipment for the Palicoes, so it is a very essential task for the player, if they wish to raise their Palicoes properly. Initially, only one quest can be selected, but expanded to three, after the player completes certain quests. Each quest consist of three stages; with either monsters in all of them, or a mining spot in some of them. The first stage always contain easy monsters like a Bnahabra, while the last two stages contain progressively stronger monsters like Tigrex, or Gore Magala. The battles are fought with the rock-paper-scissors rule, through the use of three colors: Red, Blue, and Yellow. Red beats Blue, Blue beats Yellow, and Yellow beats Red. While selecting the team of Palicoes to go into the quest, the player can check their attack attributes, which range from "****color (Small)", "****color (Big)", or "2 ****color (Small)". There are also other colors (only for the Palicoes, the monsters only use one of the 3 colors) such as white and green, with corresponding attributes like healing, etc. After selecting a team of Palicoes with desired colors, the hunter can choose one of the three quests, which will show what monsters will be at which stage, and what its color attribute is. This way, the player can plan in advance and see which colors they need to beat the monsters in the quest. After the Palicoes are sent off, the battles commence automatically via a retro side-scroller style. The hunter only needs to select the colors (which appears in a random order) that trumps the enemies' color in order to win. If the player has more than one of the same colors when chosen in battle, the same colors will stack together and become a bigger color panel that deals more damage to the enemies. Once a quest is cleared (all three stages), there will be a cool-down period. For each quest (the hunter's quests, not the Palicoes') the hunter completes, one stage of the Palicoes's quest will become available once more. So by completing any three quests, all three stages of the Meownster Hunter quests will be available again. You can also enter the Everwood to pass the time quickly. The more monsters you hunt, the more they will appear in the Meownster Hunter quest for your Felyne to battle with. Music Themes Gallery File:MH4-Cheeko Sands Screenshot 001.jpg File:MH4-Cheeko Sands Screenshot 002.jpg File:MH4-Cheeko Sands Screenshot 003.jpg File:MH4-Cheeko Sands Screenshot 004.jpg Category:Areas